Meant To Be
by LaTraviata
Summary: One-Shot. Have you ever met the one person that your supposed to be with? All Human, ExB.


**Okay, so this idea came to me in the shower, like they always do, and I've decided to write this one shot while I'm laid up sick in bed dieing with the flu (no pun intended!). I don't wish this flu on any of you, I'm going on two weeks now. Anyways, on to it.**

* * *

**3rd person POV.**

Bella walked as fast as her 4 year old legs would take her while holding firmly to her mothers hand. She was going to the park. Bella absolutely loved the park, all the trees and the lush green grass, it was always beautiful to her. Although Bella wasn't the most social child, she now and then found some children to play with, but was very content on her own and usually commandeered the sandbox.

Bella let go of her mom's hand and danced off towards the sandbox, ready to start the day. It wasn't going to be that easy for her today though. Just as she was nearing her destination, a foot shot out and Bella was sent flying to the ground. She was so used to falling that she was able to ignore the pain, but that did not stop the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" She heard a sweet voice yell.

She looked up from her place on the ground and saw a young boy about her age standing up to an older boy. The older boy just laughed in his face and walked away, already uninterested. She then looked towards the boy, taking in his features. He had messy bronze hair flying in a disarray atop his head, a strong face, and mesmerizing green eyes. The boy started towards her so she wiped her face in her sleeve and pushed herself up off the ground. He came to a stop in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in his child voice.

"Yeah." She answered quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Good." he smiled at her, showing his missing front tooth,

"My names Edward" he stated proudly.

"My names Isabella, but you can call me Bella." She answered, smiling tentivly at him.

"Well, I'll see you around Bella", he stated, grinning before running off.

Bella turned and headed once again towards the sandbox, but she had this funny feeling in her chest, a feeling that's never been there before. She had a feeling she would never forget this boy.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(_13 years old)_

Bella waited patiently off to the side while her friends picked out a movie to see. She had never really been a social person so she just let the girls talk amongst themselves instead of inputting her opinion. Once they finished and picked a movie to see, one of her friends gasped,

"Oh my god guys, look at that guy!"

Bella didn't usually pay attention when her friends went "boy crazy" but all of a sudden she got a pulling feeling in her chest, and an instinct to look. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw what her friends were talking about. She saw one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen in her life, she was sure she had never seen him before yet there was a pang of familiarity in her chest. The boy had tousled bronze hair that looked like he just got out of bed. His body was slight and lean for a boy his age, he must be into sports, she though. But those weren't the features she liked the most, for when he turned his head, their eyes locked for a second and she fell into the dazzling green eyes she had only dreamed about. He stopped suddenly, a confused look crossing his face, but was soon jerked away by his friends.

As soon as their eye-contact broke, she felt another pang in her chest, like she was losing something close to her. She had never felt this before as far as she could remember, it was so strange. She was yanked out of her thoughts by her friends babbling and yelling at her to hurry up. All she could think about were those green eyes…

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_(Edward - 13 years old)_

He was visiting his cousin Jasper in Phoenix for spring break and the two, along with his older brother had decided to go to a movie. He didn't particularly care what movie they saw so he stood off to the side and let his brother and cousin argue over which action movie to see. His attention was drawn towards a group of babbling girls about his age. It wasn't that Edward wasn't into girls, because he was, he just was never interested In any. They were always superficial and fake, and that just wasn't his type.

A girl standing off to the side, however, caught his eye. As soon as he saw her, he felt a strange feeling in his chest, like he was meant to go and talk to her. She had long brown hair, cascading in slight waves down her back. She was small but with a nice figure for a girl her age. She was standing shly, not really looking at anything in particular. All of a sudden, her head looked up and their eyes met. He felt a sort of electric shock as he gazed into her deep brown eyes. He had never felt this feeling before in his life and so he didn't quite know what to make of it. Before he could think about it anymore, his arm was jerked by his brother,

"Come on Ed, we're going to miss the movie!" His brother exclaimed.

He looked over in the brunettes direction but she was gone. The feeling in his chest tightened and he felt as if a piece of him wasn't there anymore. He shook his head and pushed it to the back of his mind.

XXxXxXxXxXx

_(17 years old)_

It was a big decision for Bella, but it had to be made and she had done it. Her mother had remarried and she felt as if she were intruding and had decided to send herself to life with her father, Charlie, to finish her last year of high school before she went off to college. Her mother had been sceptical at first, but they had a special bond and her mother had ultimately trusted her to make the right decision, and let her go. Things between her and Charlie had been slightly awkward when she arrived, but she was sure that wouldn't last too long. They were bother just naturally quite beings.

Now it was the first day of school. She had gotten her schedule and was now making her way towards her first period AP English class. She walked straight up to the teacher, not looking around to avoid the stares of her schoolmates. Once she turned to go to her seat however, she got that feeling in he chest. Like a piece that she hadn't known was missing was suddenly there, filling a void she didn't know she had. That's when she saw them, those green eyes that haunted her dreams. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be him , could it? Granted, she didn't know who "he" was, all she knew was he starred in her dreams nightly.

Realizing she had been standing there, she hurried to her seat, which was right behind _him_. She could feel his eyes burning into her as she walked past him. Her heart was inflating and she felt so light. What was happening? She couldn't focus for the rest of class, all thoughts on the mysterious boy in front of her. She resolved that she HAD to introduce herself somehow, she had to know his name at least. When the bell rang, she gathered her books, but when she turned around he was gone. Her heart sunk, of course it was nothing, who was she kidding? Someone like him wouldn't look twice at someone like her. She would just have to forget him and move on.

She swung her bag on her back and made towards the door. As per usual, she wasn't watching where she was going and was startled when she ran into a hard chest. Two strong hands steadied her from falling. When his hands made contact, she felt a bolt of electricity flowing through her veins. She slowly looked up, and was immediately trapped in those green eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_(Edward 17 years old)_

Today was a day like every other for Edward. Get up, go to school, turn down several girls, come home, do homework, etc. There was only one thing different about today, there was a new student coming. Isabella Swan, the chiefs daughter, moving back to forks, why he would never know. He made to school just on time, as usual, and made his way to his first period AP English class. It was one of his favourite subjects, as none of the girls who usually threw themselves at him were in this class.

He got settled and ready for class to start. However, just as the teacher was to begin, the door opened and someone came in. Almost immediately he felt a pulling in his chest. It felt as if his other half had just been placed where it belonged. He looked up and saw her. Long brown hair, plain clothes, he wasn't sure why but he felt a pang of familiarity, like he'd seen her before. She turned to find her seat, and he trapped her brown eyes with his. The brown eyes that he had dreamed about countless times. He couldn't look away, it felt wrong to think about looking away.

She broke the trance first, looking down and quickly moving to her seat, right behind his. He followed her with his eyes as she moved, willing her to look at him again, but she didn't. He couldn't concentrate the rest of the class, all thoughts on the beauty behind him. He knew that he needed to know her, at least know her name. When the bell rang, he grabbed my stuff quickly and went to wait outside the door. She was one of the last ones out and wasn't looking where she was going and ended up crashing into him. He instinctively grabbed her arms to stop her from falling, but as soon as their skin made contact, he felt that electricity that he only remembered feeling once before. She slowly looked up, making eye contact.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_(3 years later)_

She couldn't believe it. She lay there in her dorm room, which she shared with her best friend Alice, in the arms of the love of her life, Edward. It wasn't just her, she had discovered, that had felt the electricity. It was instant between the both of them. Just a few weeks after she arrived at forks they began dating, then soon after that, he asked her to be his girlfriend. They had been together ever since. They connected like nobody else. It was like they were puzzle pieces that fit together in every way. It felt like she had known him her whole life for some reason. She HAD discovered that it was him that she saw that day at the movies in Phoenix, which they both thought was crazy.

She lay there peacefully, curled up into his side while he slept quietly. She looked up at his strong face, chiselled jaw, high cheekbones, and of course, his beautiful bronze hair. She felt the smile on her face that always came whenever she looked at him. She had never felt this happy, and she hoped it never changed. She knew he was the one, there was no other person that made her feel the way he did when he looked at her, or when he called her beautiful, he constantly made her heat race, and she loved every minute.

She glanced down at her left hand, gazing at the beautiful engagement ring. He had proposed to her last night, on their 3-year anniversary. Of course she hadn't had to think about it, and had responded yes immediately. She didn't care that she was still young, he was the love of her life and she didn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms. All of a sudden she got a flashback..

_(flashback)_

_She had been skipping towards the sandbox at her favourite park where she usually went when she went there. On her way, she was tripped by an older boy and was sent flying to the ground. She was clumsy enough that she was able to ignore the pain while focusing on blinking back the tears._

"_Leave her alone" a sweet voice had said._

_She looked up and saw a small boy about her age, standing up to an older boy. The older boy just laughed and walked away, already uninterested. The boy made his way towards her, stopping just before her._

"_Are you okay" he asked._

"_Yeah.." she answered shyly. _

"_Good", he responded, "My names Edward." He announced proudly._

"_My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." She responded._

"_Well, I'll see you around Bella." he said as he turned and ran off._

_(end flashback)_

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered that day, it had been her Edward. He had always been there for her, whether he knew it or not. He was always in her heart, because he held half of it that he carried with him always. She knew that they would always be together, no matter what the world threw at them.

They were _Meant To Be._

* * *

**Well. There you go. That ended up going a LOT longer than I expected it to go.**

**Just so you know, this is ONLY a one-shot, that I decided to get off my chest while im figuring out how to go on with my other story, Getting away.**

**So for those of you reading that, im sorry I havnt updated, I havnt had time and Im currently stuck with it. But don't give up on me!**

**-Ang.**


End file.
